


The stars

by orphan_account



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Feelings, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Men Crying, Sad, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: " All in all, Charles looks well but Arthur knows he's dealing with a lot. And how much would he love to stay and help, to spend every waking moment he has left with the man he loves, but it's inevitable they go their own ways. "
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith
Kudos: 27





	The stars

Arthur lays down with a content sigh. The grass is moist and cool underneath them on this night of a clear sky. They're side to side, shoulder to shoulder, fingers brushing between them and it's calm. Stars litter the darkness in masses creating beautiful streaks of color and patterns. They're both wide awake, hearts beating with strained emotion.

"I used to look at the stars all the time like this when I was younger, moving from gang to gang." Charles speaks and Arthur listens intently, having missed his soothing voice.

"I learned it a long time ago, to have something you can always rely on no matter what, and the stars never leave so I chose them." Charles shifts his hand and grips Arthur's palm firmly, comforting, and Arthur squeezes right back. "I- I don't know. Maybe it's stupid." He continues suddenly afraid and Arthur wants to calm him like a spooked horse.

"No, Charles, it makes sense. And hell, if other people looked at the stars for a once instead of fighting each other maybe it'd be easier."

Charles smiles. "It would have been much different. We could've had more time to observe something beautiful." He turns to look at Arthur then. Their hands part as they turn on their sides to see each other. All in all, Charles looks well but Arthur knows he's dealing with a lot. And how much would he love to stay and help, to spend every waking moment he has left with the man he loves, but it's inevitable they go their own ways.

The moon, the stars, all lay a glow on Charles that makes Arthur's chest ache. The other man has his stars to always rely on, Arthur has Charles, even when he's torn away from him by things which he cannot control. 

"You're glowin'" Arthur says and Charles smiles gently. Damn his heart. "I hope you don't forget me, I'll send some letters, the least I can do." He whispers, Arthur nods and clasps his hand again, bringing it up between their chests, their beating hearts. "Never, but I'm gonna miss you like hell. I don't have the stars to rely on, or anything else for that matter." 

"I don't own the stars, Arthur. I use them to think and to remember those who I've loved, nothing's stopping you from doing the same."

Arthur looks up above them again. Like practise, he thinks about his memories with Charles, how he makes him feel happy and sated. He can already see himself sitting on a porch of some godforsaken town, looking at the stars with Charles' letter in hand. The only proof he has of his love until they eventually stop coming beyond the grave. 

Charles taps his chest and Arthur looks back into his eyes, glistening. "You better write me back, cowboy. Don't let me lose you yet, came too damn close." He says with his voice strained like a string quartet. 

"No, Charles I-" Arthur comforts him but can't finish his sentence, nearly choking on the words. Charles shifts closer till they're inches apart, easily feeling each others breathing in the cold night air. He puts a hand on Arthur's cheek and thumbs at a new scar there. Arthur closes his eyes and finally the tears that have been threating to spill, fall down his cheeks and onto the grass. 

Charles' hand moves to his shaking shoulder, rubbing it soothingly. Arthur sobs once and that's when Charles hugs him tightly, protecting him from the outside world and letting him be free in their own little bubble. He rubs his back but it's evident he's crying as well, his tears wetting Arthur's shirt and shoulders shaking lightly. 

Like that under the stars, in the middle of two worlds is the only place and time they can be this intimate and vulnerable. It's coming to an end, they both know it, but are determined to make the most of it. 

Arthur eventually calms down enough that he can take in deep breaths and speak. "I love you." He whispers with a sore voice that cracks by the end of it but Charles hears it loud and clear. "I love you too, always will."


End file.
